1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball catching apparatus as used in a baseball, a softball or the like, which comprises a main body for receiving a hand, and a ball catching member disposed between a thumb receiving portion and a forefinger receiving portion provided in the main body, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 9, in the general conventional ball catching apparatus, the ball catching member 40' is attached to the thumb receiving portion 20' and the forefinger receiving portion 30' by inserting a strap 220' through a plurality of loops 40a' defined in a periphery of the ball catching member 40' and a plurality of holes 100' defined in end portions of the respective receiving portions 20' and 30'. A space between the thumb receiving portion 20' and the forefinger receiving portion 30' is determined by balls having different diameters to each other, e.g. a baseball, a softball or the like.
In order to vary the space between the thumb receiving portion 20' and the forefinger receiving portion 30', a plurality of ball catching members 40' having different widths to each other are required in order to replace the one with the other, which results in wasteful increase of the number of the parts.